


Florigraphy Conversations

by Kathos



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathos/pseuds/Kathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes saying what you mean isn't easy, flowers can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florigraphy Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own this, and am purely doing this for my piece of mind, no profit is involved.
> 
> Authors note: I got this idea and it wouldn’t leave me alone but I felt I needed to get the right combination of statements in order to do the idea justice. The book I have used for this fic is ‘The Giant Book of Fortune’ so any errors in the statements are due to this. I know lists aren’t allowed but I thought that a list of the statements would be alright at the end of the fic. Sorry this is a bit of a conversation fic. Also it is a bit OOC. 
> 
> First published on fanfiction.net Jun 9, 2004

Sara walked briskly towards Grissom’s office, it was the first week of January and she had received another gift of a book for Christmas from Grissom. This had confused her as he had been so remote of late it appeared as though they weren’t even friends. She was planning on using this last present that had arrived with an orchid to her advantage. The orchid was a pretty purple colour; it was a Phalaenopsis or butterfly orchid. The care taken in choosing it was not lost on her but the motive behind it was a mystery.

Knocking softly she heard him call to her to enter. She squared her shoulders ready for a fight if she needed one. Stepping into his office she was amazed as ever at the amount of specimens he had managed to pack in there. 

“Hey,” She said by way of a greeting, “Can we talk?”

“Sure, what’s wrong?” Grissom asked concern creeping into his voice. 

“Why do you still buy me Christmas presents?” She asked worried she may offend him.

“Balm.” He replied cryptically.

“What?” She was really confused now. 

“Didn’t you read the book I got you? It was a Florigraphy book, the meanings of flowers.” He said upset that she hadn’t even looked at the book or had gotten the meaning of the orchid. 

“Yes I did. It means ‘I did not really mean what I said’ what didn’t you mean?” She asked her patience wearing thin.

“I shouldn’t have said no.” He replied. This was unexpected as she thought he couldn’t do anything about whatever they were to each other. 

“Gladiolus.” She said without thinking too much about what she should say.

“How have I offended you?” He asked worried that he had said something wrong again.

“When you said no.” she replied, relieved she had told him finally. 

“Bluebottle.” He countered. He was amazed at how easy talking to her like this was. Far easier than just coming out with how he felt.

“Love-lies-bleeding.” Sara said her sadness at the difficulties they had endured evident on her face. Just then Catherine announced her presence she had evidently heard the last statement.

“So are we having a botany class?” She asked a little confused at their conversation. 

“No, Catherine we were having a conversation.” Grissom stated trying to get her to leave so he could continue his conversation with Sara. 

“Right, well I came in to say we finished our case and I’m off to pick Lindsey up.” 

“Fine. See you tonight Catherine. Oh and Harts-tongue Fern.” He replied whist she just frowned at him. After she left Sara felt able to continue their conversation.

“So you think she will talk to the others about our conversation?” She asked. 

“It’s ok. She didn’t know what we were saying. White Phlox, why did you come to Vegas or should I say why did you stay?” He replied.

“Petunia, Gillyflower, Clematis.” She replied.

“You flatter me. But I think Moon Daisy applies.” He said a soft sigh in his voice. She shook her head unable to believe that he thought this way about himself.

“You shouldn’t be so harsh on yourself. I don’t think you are too old for me. In fact I think that Snowdrop and Sweet meadow are more appropriate.” She countered.

“Red Poppy. I’m sorry I can’t be any more open to this.” Grissom admitted. Just then Nick knocked on the door and entered Grissom’s office. 

“Oleander. Hey Nick.” Grissom said greeting the younger CSI as warmly as he could when all he wanted to do was talk to Sara. Sara for her part just giggled when she realised that he had commented on Cath’s inability not to gossip with the rest of the team.

“Yeah, Cath said you two were brushing up on your botany.” He commented, ignoring the wreck of a person Sara was becoming as her laughter got worse with every passing minute. Slowly she recovered, whilst Grissom and Nick discussed the assessment arrangements.

“So if we each take half the shift, then check over the others recommendations.” Grissom asked.

“Yeah, that sounds cool. Who do you want to take?” Nick asked. Sara stopped laughing at this intent on listening to Grissom’s answer.

“Well I need to do yours and I think I’ll take Cath. You have Warrick and Sara.” This confused Nick as he assumed Grissom wanted to do the reports of his favourite CSI’s but until today Grissom had seemed distant from Sara. 

“Namophila, Nick, by the way.” Sara said honestly, this pleased Grissom he was glad she wasn’t taking the promotion going to Nick to heart. 

“Ok Sara.” He said politely not sure what she meant. Sara was, however, pleased that at last she was ok with Grissom’s decision. If it meant he wasn’t her direct supervisor it was only a good thing. With Nick still confused he left them to their strange conversation. 

“So you won’t be my direct supervisor from now on.” Sara asked, curious as to his motives as ever. 

“No. But,” It was then that they heard a soft noise behind his door. 

“Begonia?” Sara asked.

“Well listened to anyway.” Grissom replied smiling. He was enjoying the banter they had managed to maintain. 

“Come in Greg.” Sara called.

“Hey, heard you were doing a botany class and thought I could help.” Greg said trying to impress Sara. 

“Rocket.” Sara said trying to tease Grissom. 

“Obviously, Colchicum.” Grissom said angrily and stormed out of the room. Sara ran after him, she was only teasing when she said he had a rival but for Grissom to basically say she was better off with Greg really annoyed her. 

She tried to follow him but couldn’t as he disappeared into the parking lot and into his Tahoe he didn’t stop when she called to him. 

Grissom headed home angry he had allowed himself to consider her wanting to be with him. He didn’t need his hopes lifting, she hadn’t meant to ask him out, or at least she would have left him eventually. His doubt about their ability to have a relationship once more surfacing. He never meant to lead he on it just happened sometimes it was so natural he didn’t notice he was doing it. He went about his usual routine of breakfast, a shower and then to bed. 

That night as he entered the break room he avoided making eye contact with Sara instead went to sit next to Cath. He was about to give out the nights assignments when Sara stood.

“Sweet William.” She said simply and walked out. Grissom handed the assignments to Cath without looking at her and followed Sara into the corridor. Sara had bumped into Greg.

“Cinquefoil.” She said to Greg simply.

“I could be more than a brother.” He countered, but Grissom interceded.

“Feverfew.” He said to Sara, a smile appearing on her face. The others had joined them in the corridor confused as to why Greg now seemed to be joining in the conversation.

“Hey, that is not fair. I would never hurt Sara.” Greg interceded, a little hurt by Grissom’s comment.

“Hepatica.” Sara replied. Grissom smiled at this as he knew that she trusted only a few people fully. 

“What did she say?” Cath whispered in Greg’s ear making him jump.

“Wild geranium.” He replied his smile turning into a grin that indicated his less than gentlemanly intentions. She returned this smile.

“I did not need to hear that!” Greg stated a little too loudly, everyone turned to face him. Blushing a deep red he muttered apologies for his outburst.

“Arbutus.” She admitted. Greg pouted at this, he had always had a crush on her and to hear that he never had a chance was a bit crushing to say the least.

“Travellers joy.” He said. 

“Angelica.” She told him, it was the truth he was the reason she was a CSI anyway. 

“Hollyhock.” He said hoping he wasn’t being too presumptuous. She just stared at him unable to comprehend what he was saying.

“Bloody Hell.” Was all Greg could muster.

“Love-in-a-mist.” She said hoping he would explain himself.

“Thyme.” Now he really thought he would offend her. But she just said nothing, frustrated he tried again. 

“Jonquil.” He really felt ashamed that he was almost begging in front of so many people.

“Red Salvia.” He was confused when she said this, did it mean that she was refusing his advances. She was afraid he would change his mind again.

“Christmas Rose.” He tried one last time to discover what she wanted. 

“Yes.” She said. Never had one word caused him such happiness. He walked towards her and held her. 

“Damn. Guess I am out of the running then?” Greg asked ever hopeful.

“Sorry Greg.” Grissom replied.

“It’s ok. Don’t think I could have been ok if it was anyone but you she passed me up for.” He shook Grissom’s hand and hugged Sara, he was truly happy she had found someone who would be so good to her.

“What the hell is going on?” Catherine practically screamed. Grissom and Sara turned and smiled at her.

“Something I should have done a long time ago.” Grissom concluded.

“Orchid.” He whispered into Sara’s ear. She looked into his deep blue eyes a question on her face.

“What does that mean?” She asked, now he realised why she had been confused by the orchid that had accompanied the book. 

“I will make life sweet for you.” He replied smiling as he kissed her. 

Meanings:

Balm: I did not really mean what I said.  
Gladiolus: Your words have wounded me.  
Bluebottle: I worship you from afar being too timid to approach.  
Love-lies-bleeding: Since you refuse me life is empty.  
Harts-tongue Fern: Set a curb to your idle tongue.  
White Phlox: Tell me something about yourself.  
Petunia: I like you near me.  
Gillyflower: You are very dear to me.  
Clematis: I pay treaty to your brilliance and cleverness.  
Moon Daisy: Choose a lover of your own age youth and middle age do not mix.  
Snowdrop: I make another bid for your love.  
Sweet meadow: I look for a lover who is something more than merely decorative.  
Red Poppy: My heart cannot be stormed, you must lay siege and be patient.  
Oleander: A false friend has betrayed our secret.  
Namophila: Congratulations on your success.  
Begonia: We are being watched.  
Rocket: You have a rival.  
Colchicum: Youth should mate with youth.  
Sweet William: I was only teasing you.  
Cinquefoil: I regard you as a brother.  
Feverfew: Let me shield you.  
Hepatica: I trust you.  
Wild geranium: I am your slave.  
Arbutus: You alone I love.  
Traveller’s joy: Though not a young lover my love is sincere.  
Angelica: Love of you is my inspiration.  
Hollyhock: With you as my wife I could achieve great things.  
Love-in-a-mist: Your message is ambiguous, what do you mean?  
Thyme: I need a wife as capable as you.  
Jonquil: Deign to answer my petition; may I hope for your love?  
Red Salvia: Passionate love is often short lived.  
Christmas rose: Put an end to my suspense, for pity’s sake.  
Orchid: I will make life sweet for you.


End file.
